Four Captains
by boshrocks
Summary: Four unlikely freinds and their first year as Quidditch team captains. please review
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." Oliver Wood sighed as they sat in the Gryffindor changing room after his team lost rather spectacularly to Cedric Diggory's Hufflepuff team at Quiddich.

The other captains sat with him, Cedric looking very sorry and uneasy. Oliver was known for his determination to win the house cup, and that he would go to any lengths to win it.

"If only our Seeker had some talent, but he is completely useless."

"The answer is simple mate. All you have to do is replace him." Roger Davies said, patting him on the back in a comforting way; since Oliver looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Easier said than done. You're lucky you weren't at the team tryouts. They were all hopeless. This is not what I wanted my first team to be like."

"Maybe next year there'll be some better ones to tryout."

"We only get new students in from first year and they never make it onto the teams. You remember the problems we had when we wanted to join in first year? I thought McGonnagal's head was going to spin after the amount of time I spent pestering her to let me be on the team."

Markus Flint was being very quiet which was very strange for him.

"I was just wondering whether one of the new additions to the school next year might help your team." He said and stared around at the silence that greeted him.

"What do you know?" Roger said.

"It's just that I believe the son of the legendry James Potter is coming to Hogwarts next term. James Potter had such talent, his son's bound to have some raw ability. If he has half as much skill as his father did then you better pray that he's on your team."

"It'll all depend on the house he gets into, though. If he gets into mine I will toss the first year rule into the bin and put him in my team." Cedric said looking as though he had the vision of a perfect team in mind."

"I go two problems with your theory. Well three technically. Firstly if you do get him and put him into your team when he's a first year then the teachers will put you into detention for three months for disobeying the first year rule. Secondly, you don't need a perfect team, you already have one. And thirdly, if I recall correctly, James Potter was Seeker. And you're a Seeker. If the kid has the same Quiddich gene as his father then he'll also be a Seeker. You'll have to train one of you to be a different player." Oliver looked slightly cheered up by this thought.

"Gentlemen…and Diggory. ("Hey!" Cedric cried.) Sorry mate. I will bounce back from this defeat, and Gryffindor will once again have their name on the Cup. See if I don't. Next year the cup is ours." Oliver had that terrifying fire in his eyes again.

"Wanna wager on that?" Markus said standing up.

"Yes. Loser has to drink Denken Serum in front of the whole school." Oliver said also standing. Unfortunately Markus was already about half a head taller than Oliver, so they couldn't really square off properly.

The other two captains got up as well and formed the other two points of the square.

"No, even better, the loser gets initiated all over again."

"That's too cruel. Let's go with the Denken Serum one. Deal?" Roger held out his hand in between them. Oliver put his on immediately, soon followed by Markus. Only Cedric looked hesitant.

"This will end badly."

"Come on Ced."

"Okay, fine. But don't come running to me when it breaks up the friendship we have spent so bloody long trying to keep going."

"Deal." The others shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

As the first year students walked into the great hall for their first time they stared in awe at the huge space and the vast mass of students.

"They're so small." Oliver hissed to Roger across the aisle. "Surely we weren't that small. I know Marcus definitely wasn't!"

Roger chuckled and then they had to move back as the students filed past.

The sorting ceremony dragged on. Finally they got to "Harry Potter".

The four Quidditch captains exchanged knowing glances. This was it.

Oliver was the one cheering loudest when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. He shot a triumphant look at Cedric who looked completely gutted.

"HA! I got Potter! I got Potter!" he yelled as he danced around the Hufflepuff changing room the next night. The other captains looked sad and Marcus was rolling his eyes at Oliver as though his friend was completely insane.

Eventually he got so tired of Oliver's mad behaviour that he tripped him up as he danced by him. Oliver fell, sprawling on the floor.

"Ow! Flint, you git!"

"Sorry mate. Anyway, although you did get Potter, you still have to get round the first year rule. And we don't know if he's any good anyway. For all we know he might be crap."

However when Gryffindor faced Slytherin on the pitch for the first quidditch match of the season, young Mr Potter was indeed on the Gryffindor team. And by the end of that match it looked like Gryffindor would walk away with the cup. Oliver was on a record high for the rest of the week following the match and he wasted no time in bragging about his amazing team.

"-I told you you wouldn't believe me- and now look who has the best team in the school- yup that's right-me!-"

"Oliver, for god's sake, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcus roared after having suffered a week's worth of boasts.

"Give him a break, Flint. He hasn't had a team this good in years. And I don't think we've seen a better seeker, since Charlie Weasley. Sorry Ced, but he's way better than you."

"That's okay, Roge."

"How will we shut him up?"

"Who?"

"Sergeant Boastful here."

"I know."

"Wait, I've got it. Oliver? You do know that your beaters are dating your chasers, don't you?"

"-What?"

"Fred and George are dating Alicia and Katie."

"They can't do that. I have a strict rule about team-mates dating."

"And, yet, Wood, I seem to remember spotting a certain captain with his third chaser in his office after the match last week. I saw you making out with Angelina after the match."

"No you didn't."

"Actually, I did too."

"Me three."

"You all saw me?"

"Yes, and I can't believe you didn't tell us about her!"

"Was going to. Anyway, I have an essay due for Flitwick. See you later."

"He's gone to snog Angelina hasn't he?"

Roger and Cedric nodded.

"How did you get so cunning, Flint?"

"Oh come on, I'm not in Slytherin for nothing you know."


End file.
